COLORFUL VOICE
COLORFUL VOICE is μ’s second song for the single released on May 8, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Watanabe Kazunori. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14230)' 'CD' # #COLORFUL VOICE # (Off Vocal) #COLORFUL VOICE (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Wai wai wai desho COLOR CODE Nee nee nee nee dou suru? Sonna konna de COLOR CODE Pittanko wa dore da? Kenka nante kinshi dai toriai mo nashi ne Enogu narabete kimechau? Dore dore? (dore dore! ) Seikaku ga wakaru nattoku no choisu Niji o mitsumete kimechau? Dore dore? Natsu no kaori ORANGE SMILE shizuka na BLUE SEA Shiroi hane yo habatake… kore ga watashitachi da ne! Yoroshiku yoroshiku shimashou (ne!) Toumei na sora ni egaku minna de mirai egaku Donna koto ga okoru no kana Kitai no COLORFUL VOICE (hai!) Toumei na sora ni egaku minna no mirai egakou Zutto zutto nakayoku shitai to Yumemiru kokoro ga sawagidasu (Hai! Hai!) Shinken da ne yokogao hoppeta tsuttsuite Maaburu choko tabeyou kimechae! Dono iro? (dore dore!) Oni aitte iwaretai mayou ne dakara Aisu kyandii kau yo kimechae! Dono iro? Wakaba moe yuru midori no machi mimamoru YELLOW STAR Terase jounetsu SUNSHINE RED… kore ga watashitachi damon! Yoroshiku yoroshiku shimashou (ne!) Shippai mo tama ni wa ii yo minna to ireba sou nacchau Koronda ato okiagareba Makenai POWERFUL VOICE (hai!) Shippai mo tama ni wa ii yo minna to ireba sou nanda Motto motto nakayoku narou yo Yumemite ikireba tanoshii yo Yumemiru kokoro de yoroshiku yoroshiku shimashou shimashou (Ne!) Momo no hana ga yureru koro no nazokake PURPLE EYE AQUA BLUE e to tokeru SNOW… kore ga watashitachi nano! Yoroshiku yoroshiku shimashou (ne!) Toumei na sora ni egaku minna no mirai egaku Donna koto ga okoru no kana Kitai no COLORFUL VOICE (hai!) Toumei na sora ni egaku minna no mirai egakou Zutto zutto nakayoku shitai to Yumemiru kokoro ga shiawase motomete sawagidasu Wai wai wai desho COLOR CODE Nee nee nee nee dou suru? Sonna konna de COLOR CODE Pittanko wa dore da? |-| Kanji= わいわいわいでしょ　COLOR CODE ねえねえねえねえどうする？ そんなこんなで　COLOR CODE ぴったんこはどれだ？ ケンカなんて禁止だい　取り合いもなしね 絵の具並べて　決めちゃう？どれどれ？（どれどれ！） 性格がわかる　納得のチョイス 虹を見つめて　決めちゃう？どれどれ？ 夏の香りORANGE SMILE　静かなBLUE SEA 白い羽よ羽ばたけ.…これが私達だね！ よろしくよろしくしましょうっ（ねっ！） 透明な空に描く　みんなで未来描く どんなことが起こるのかな 期待のCOLORFUL VOICE（はい！） 透明な空に描く　みんなの未来描こう ずっとずっと仲良くしたいと 夢見る心が騒ぎ出す （はい！はい！） 真剣だね横顔　ほっぺた突っついて マーブルチョコ食べよう　決めちゃえ！どの色？（どれどれ！） お似合いって言われたい　迷うねだから アイスキャンディー買うよ　決めちゃえ！どの色? 若葉萌ゆる緑の街　見守るYELLOW STAR 照らせ情熱SUNSHINE RED…これが私達だもん！ よろしくよろしくしましょうっ（ねっ！） 失敗もたまにはいいよ　みんなといればそうなっちゃう 転んだあと起きあがれば 負けないPOWERFUL VOICE（はい！） 失敗もたまにはいいよ　みんなといればそうなんだ もっともっと仲良くなろうよ 夢見て生きれば楽しいよ 夢みる心でよろしくよろしくしましょうしましょうっ （ねっ！） 桃の花が揺れる頃の　謎掛けPURPLE EYE AQUA BLUEへと溶けるSNOW…これが私達なの！ よろしくよろしくしましょうっ（ねっ！） 透明な空に描く　みんなの未来描く どんなことが起こるのかな 期待のCOLORFUL VOICE（はい！） 透明な空に描く　みんなの未来描こう ずっとずっと仲良くしたいと 夢見る心がシアワセ求めて騒ぎ出す わいわいわいでしょ　COLOR CODE ねえねえねえねえどうする？ そんなこんなで　COLOR CODE ぴったんこはどれだ？ |-| English= Yay yay yay COLOR CODE Hey hey hey hey what will you do? This and that COLOR CODE which one suits me the best? No fighting, no bickering either. Line up your drawing tools, have you decided? Let me see! (Let me see!) I know your personality, I agree with your choice. Will you decide while looking at the rainbow? Let me see! Summer breeze, ORANGE SMILE. Quiet BLUE SEA flap your white wings… this is the way we are! Let’s treat each other well and suitably! (okay?) We’ll draw in the clear sky, we’ll draw the future! I wonder what’s going to happen? COLORFUL VOICE filled with hopes (yes!) We’ll draw in the clear sky, we’ll draw everyone’s future! I always, always want to get along with everyone! My dreaming heart beats faster! Yes! Yes! You have a serious face… so I poke your cheeks. Let’s eat candy coated chocolates, decide! Which color? (Tell me!) I want to be told we complement each other so that’s why let’s buy ice cream, decide! Which color? Watching over a town of fresh, green leaves is a YELLOW STAR Let your passion shine, SUNSHINE RED… This is the way we are! Let’s treat each other well and suitably! (okay!?) It’s okay to make mistakes once in a while. It happens to everyone. But if you rise back up after tripping you won’t ever lose. POWERFUL VOICE! (Yes!) It’s okay to make mistakes once in a while. It happens to everyone. So let’s get along with each other even more so! Living while dreaming is fun! Let’s take our dreaming hearts and treat each other well and suitably! Well and suitably! Okay? A peach sways in the wind, at that time it gives a riddle. PURPLE EYE The SNOW melts into an AQUA BLUE… That is how we are! Let’s treat each other well and suitably! We’ll draw in the clear sky, we’ll draw everyone’s future! I wonder what’s going to happen? COLORFUL VOICE filled with hopes (yes!) We’ll draw in the clear sky, we’ll draw everyone’s future! I always, always want to get along with everyone! My dreaming heart beats faster as it looks for happiness! Yay yay yay COLOR CODE Hey hey hey hey what will you do? This and that COLOR CODE which one suits me the best? Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs